


霸道少主圈養小傻妻20

by cinnie0115



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: F/M, 唐毅 - Freeform, 孟少飛 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnie0115/pseuds/cinnie0115
Relationships: 飛唐
Kudos: 11





	霸道少主圈養小傻妻20

唐毅將人抱進房間浴室，兩人一路上無語，氣氛壓抑的孟少飛有點害怕不安，直到唐毅脫去他的衣褲才驚醒過來，想要遮掩時已來不及！唐毅一句話也不說，沉著一張臉脫掉自己也溼透的衣褲，轉身放水，孟少飛很緊張全身赤裸在別人面前，但他能感受到唐毅的怒氣，委屈地想要縮小自己往角落靠，熱水的蒸氣佈滿整個浴室，在孟少飛恍神之際突然被一把抱起，兩人赤裸的肌膚相貼讓他不覺戰慄，想掙扎又害怕摔下，更害怕唐毅生氣，只能僵著身子讓他抱進浴缸。

唐毅雖惱怒中不願說一句話，對待孟少飛的動作卻是相反的輕柔，將人圍抱在身前，細細的幫他洗頭、身體，只是越往下探越能感覺到少年的緊繃，唐毅輕嘆口氣便起身，「剩的你自己洗洗…」說完話自顧起來到一旁快速的沖洗，也不管孟少飛呆愣在那便出了浴室，少年有點難過落寞，只匆匆的洗一洗，出了浴缸才發現自己沒有衣服可穿！

正在苦惱該怎麼辦時，唐毅穿著浴袍拿著另一件進來，此時赤身裸體的與唐毅面對面讓他有點慌張，只停頓一瞬，唐毅便將那件小一號的浴袍穿在孟少飛身上，在孟少飛的輕聲驚呼下將人打橫抱出去…

唐毅抱著人直接靠坐在床頭，一雙大長腿隨意伸展在床上，讓孟少飛跨坐在自己身上，兩人浴袍內都未著半縷，少年有點侷促不安，袍子的下襬隨坐著姿勢朝兩邊展開，略不注意底下春光可就一覽無遺，孟少飛的表情動作唐毅都看在眼裡，也不管他在糾結什麼，拿起毛巾輕柔的擦著他半乾的頭髮，怕少年感冒還是用吹風機將他的頭髮吹乾。

一連串動作結束，孟少飛還是低頭不語，兩手不安的絞在一起，頭低的不能再低，想離開眼前寬闊胸膛遠一點，卻總是被發現那細小動作再度被拉回，一時間靜默無語，唐毅也不開口，只是將人緊緊鎖在身前，放在後腰的大手有意無意地輕輕揉捏，壓抑的氣氛讓孟少飛有些許的喘不過氣，他能感受到唐毅的怒氣，但這人對待他輕柔的動作亦讓他無比依賴。

「說說為什麼跑出去？」唐毅雙手不停地撫著那柔韌的腰枝，靠近少年臉旁細問，孟少飛不敢看向唐毅那灼人的目光，咬緊唇不語。唐毅既無奈又生氣，總覺得孟少飛並不對他敞開心房，想到剛剛發現他不見時的情況，那股冰涼刺骨的寒意再度襲了上來，唐毅很久沒那麼害怕過…

唐毅捏起一直低頭的孟少飛的下巴，不顧他茫然的表情直接吻上去，這個吻不似以往的柔情，既霸道又侵略性強，孟少飛的小舌想推開卻給了機會被唐毅攫住，唐毅似要將那滾燙的口腔全舔過，少年無法退避，扣在後頸的手不停地將他往前壓，只能發出細碎的嗚咽聲…狂亂過後剩的只是柔情繾綣，安慰般的含住那粉嫩雙唇舔舐，一手從後背往下腰探，停在那凹陷腰窩揉捏，兩人鼻息越發粗重，孟少飛被吻的渾身發軟，小手軟軟的攀在唐毅胸前，唐毅一絲都不放過，兩人嘴唇交融，偶爾溢出交纏聲音，惹得孟少飛臉龐發燙！

「為什麼要離開？嗯？」唐毅趁著孟少飛喘息空間不放棄的詢問，兩人額頭貼額頭，鼻尖相觸，嘴唇在言語間觸碰著，少年微咬著下唇，眼神躲避，卻被唐毅捧住臉含住那越發紅艷的雙唇，唐毅再度掠奪他的溫熱，大手繼續往後下方探，時輕時重的揉捏細嫩的渾圓，前方不停挑逗著粉紅，孟少飛覺得呼吸越來越沉重，身體不斷傳來陣陣熱潮，承受不住的溢出絲絲嗚咽聲，那幾乎可以一手掌握的手在平坦小腹流連一陣，單手挑開腰帶，輕輕一撥，浴袍便往兩側敞開，在少年反應過來之前那帶點粗糙的大手已握住那玉挺，緩緩地上下撫動…

孟少飛被愛撫的有點渾沉卻也感受到那越發危險的觸碰，只是就算雙手推拒使不上力氣，唐毅讓他喘息瞬間，「還不說嗎？嗯？」唐毅不管孟少飛的拒絕，後方手指若有似無的探著那緊閉的深幽，前方已在他的愛撫下越發俏立，「嗚…嗯…不…」細細麻麻的快感讓孟少飛話不成句，「不要…」幾次深呼吸都無法將那過電般的快感壓下去，唐毅聽著那帶著點委屈的細小呻吟暗嘆一口氣，「飛飛，告訴我為什麼要離開，說了我就停下…」唐毅看著眼前泛著情慾的臉龐，生理淚水掛在眼角，整個人因情熱泛著粉紅，焦急的想要唐毅停止卻又無法奈何他，唐毅看著眼前少年只有滿滿的憐惜與憐愛…

「我…嗯…哥哥…哥哥跟叔叔說…說我…不能留在…這裡…」孟少飛在唐毅的前後動作下，話語只能斷斷續續，他承受不住的不停搖著頭，像被欺負的緊的小獸發出淺淺呻吟，唐毅聽到回答面露疑惑，手上動作不覺慢了下來，此時孟少飛才得以獲得喘息，眼眶泛紅的垂著小臉，唐毅腦中不停聯想，終於了解少年口中的叔叔是誰，也知道是孟少飛誤會了！頓時唐毅鬆了一口氣，也氣惱小孩不聽完話就跑出去…

唐毅將孟少飛往自己身上提了提，兩人此時下身緊密的貼合在一起，唐毅不著痕跡地往上蹭了蹭，少年那隱密的私處就這樣貼合在那硬挺炙熱上，懷中人兒急得想起身卻被緊壓著不得動彈，「嗯…不…唔…」不讓少年拒絕，含住那鮮豔欲滴的雙唇，口中的柔嫩讓唐毅似要將人吞下般不停掠奪，一手探到後方那深幽處緩緩打轉按壓，一手揉捏著胸前纓紅，下身蹭著那粉嫩處，那美好的觸感讓唐毅忍不住的加快摩擦動作，孟少飛那處被磨蹭的發熱，細嫩的肌膚受不了如此粗暴對待已微微泛紅，孟少飛很害怕卻又被那快感折磨的癱軟無力，越發委屈之下眼淚開始斗大的掉落，唐毅聽到啜泣聲才突然醒過神來，看著少年楚楚可憐又不敢說的樣子，暗罵自己太著急嚇到人了！

「飛飛，飛飛，對不起…別哭…別害怕…」唐毅收回作亂的手，捧著人臉輕聲道歉，吻著那掉落的淚珠，安撫著人平靜下來，不再哭泣的孟少飛卻打著哭嗝，這可愛的反應逗笑了唐毅，不覺又摟緊人吻了上去，這個吻不再粗暴，而是充滿珍惜、憐愛，點點細啄、細細含吮，彼此溫熱氣息噴灑在對方臉上，讓少年臉龐的羞赧越發明顯…

「少飛…我不能領養你…」孟少飛聽到這話語，難過的垂下眼，緊咬下唇想將欲溢出的哽咽嚥下去，睫毛輕顫，唐毅看得心疼，輕嘆一口氣卻也輕笑出聲，大手捧著孟少飛注視著自己，眼睛直接望進那滿含淚水的大眼，鄭重地說出他的承諾！

「少飛，做我的妻好嗎？嗯？」唐毅輕輕的吐露出這句代表重大意義的話，孟少飛一時腦筋轉不過來，做他的妻？是…是什麼意思？我…我不是女的…還是…因為我的身體…  
唐毅看著他那不安顫動的睫毛，與那茫然無助的表情，就知道他或許又想歪了…  
「少飛，別亂想，我想要你做我的愛人、我的親人、我的伴侶，不要做我的兄弟，跟我過一輩子，我會永遠愛你、護你、疼你，好嗎？」唐毅那雙細長眼眸望進那懵懂大眼，不催促的等著少年聽懂他的意思，而被告白的人卻愣在那，他不太清楚唐毅的意思，但卻知道唐毅是要他的，沒有要趕他走，愣愣地看著唐毅後緩緩點頭，唐毅也知道孟少飛還小並不懂他言語中的承諾，只是沒有關係，他懂就好了！


End file.
